


[podfic] And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way

by goldengan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Podfic, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Read by the Author, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: It's 1:20 in the morning on September 6th, 2039.Hank forgets.Connor can't help but remember.~A short and sweet birthday fic to one of my favorite characters.





	[podfic] And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917355) by [goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan). 



**Fic:** [And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917355) by [ goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan)

 **Reader:** goldengan

 **Fandom:** Detroit: Become Human

 **Ship:** Hank Anderson/Connor

 **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/184S21zYewoQrQbgB2tDlLuTO3AcyKAQu/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/awmhtitdw)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever podfic so I'd love you know what y'all think ♥️
> 
>  
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
